


Jocund

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [213]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sequel to Hugger-mugger. Gibbs plots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/01/1999 for the word [jocund](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/01/jocund).
> 
> jocund  
> Full of or expressing high-spirited merriment; light-hearted; mirthful.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Affable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7950721), [Autocrat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8017216), [Desuetude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235740), [Inculcate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8250638), [Garrulous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8257343), [Extempore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8347681), and [Hugger-mugger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8365129).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Jocund

Gibbs whistled as he worked on his boat. No matter how he tried to get back to his normal bastard growly bear, he just couldn’t. He knew why. Listening to Tony sing along to whatever music he had going in his ipod while he cooked, really brought out the jocund feelings in Gibbs. 

Gibbs couldn’t really hear the music which he was thankful for. Tony had one time brought his stereo over and practically blasted the music through the whole house. Gibbs ears had rung for days. Fortunately, he’d managed to explain to Tony without hurting his feelings why he couldn’t handle the noise. Now Tony, just popped his ipod on whenever he wanted to listen to music.

Gibbs loved listening to Tony’s sweet, smooth voice as he sang along with whatever song. He rarely recognized the tune, but Tony’s melodious voice always brightened his day. Even if he didn’t know the tune Tony was singing, he sometimes couldn’t help himself from humming or whistling his own tune as he worked on the boat and waited for Tony to call him to dinner.

These times together were rare. They worked such long hours that the chance of them both being home let alone early enough for Tony to cook were practically a miracle. That didn’t stop Gibbs from loving every moment of it and wishing they could have more times together like this. Unlike his ex-wives, Tony didn’t mind him working on his boat while he made dinner.

Most of his ex-wives couldn’t be bothered to make dinner. The only one who had tried to make him cook with her had come at him with a seven iron. He was capable of feeding himself, but he was nowhere near the master of the kitchen that Tony was. 

It was always a culinary experiment whenever Tony was feeling happy or wanting a little alone time to sort through his feelings. Gibbs never minded though. In fact, Gibbs didn’t think Tony was capable of cooking something bad. Everything Gibbs had ever tasted that Tony made was simply amazing. It was the kind of cooking he’d brag to friends about, if he had friends that weren’t bastards like him.

Of course, he was also selfish in his desire to not share Tony’s cooking with others. The smell of whatever Tony was cooking drifted down to the basement. Gibbs sniffed and inhaled loving the smell of whatever was cooking. Gibbs glanced at the corner of his basement where a new cabinet sat with many drawers and doors to hide things in. 

It held the pieces he needed to make a ring for Tony. He kept it locked whenever Tony was around as he couldn’t chance him finding it until he was ready to propose again. With one last look to make sure the cabinet was still the way he left, he headed upstairs to find his candles.

He knew one of the ex-wives had left some candles that she claimed made for romantic lighting around somewhere. Finding the ones he wanted, Gibbs set them up on the table. He then proceeded to set the table for Tony as Tony finished working on making dinner. He could tell it was almost done by the smell and wanted to do his part to make it special.

Tony mixed up the salad and furnished it with tongs for serving. He smiled at Gibbs as he set the salad on the table, but off to the side. Next, he grabbed the garlic bread out of the oven before it burned or got too crunchy to eat. Placing that on a bread plate, he served that on the other side of the table from the salad. Finally, he pulled out the baked ziti he had decided to make and set that in the center of the table.

Gesturing to Gibbs to sit at the table, he sat himself featuring Gibbs with a bright smile as Gibbs lit the candles while Tony turned off his ipod and pulled the earbuds out of his ears. 

Gibbs couldn’t help smiling back before taking his seat. Despite his desire to just dig in and start eating, Gibbs waited for Tony to serve them both, offering him a huge “Thanks.” as he dug into his food.

Tony chattered about random bits that happened during their day. Nothing serious just something to pass the time as they ate. Sometimes they would eat in silence, but often Tony would fill the silence with his words. Regardless of which they did, Gibbs always had a smile for Tony as they ate.

As they finished eating, they both got up together moving in sync as they cleared the dishes away and cleaned up after dinner. Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony’s lips as Tony washed the dishes. Tony returned the favor as Gibbs dried the dishes and put them away. Once the chores were done they both reached for each other’s hand.

Clasping hands together, they headed up the stairs to sleep. That’s right. They were going to sleep. Eventually...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
